The Meaning of Life
by PrincessRedfern
Summary: Queen Vasilisa is too busy to continue attending Lehigh. The solution? To start up classes at Court for Moroi and Dhampirs to attend. What will happen in her Religion and Life class? Just a one-shot based on a dream I had.


**Queen Vasilisa is too busy to continue attending Lehigh. The solution? To start up classes at Court for Moroi and Dhampirs to attend. What will happen in her Religion and Life class? Just a one-shot based on a dream I had in which I was Rose and my best friend was Lissa.**

**SO THIS IS JUST A ONE-SHOT I GOT BASED ON A DREAM I HAD A WHILE BACK. I FOUND THE DREAM RELATIVELY FUNNY BUT I PROBABLY HAVEN'T WRITTEN IT WELL ENOUGH TO MAKE IT SOUND FUNNY HERE AND I HAVE A WEIRD SENSE OF HUMOUR. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, but it holds a special place in my heart and dreams.**

RPOV

I followed Lissa into the crowded Royal Court College Auditorium, where her... sorry, _our_ Religion and Life classes were taking place. Luckily, as Queen, Lissa was able to get us four seats together, the 'us' being herself, Christian, Dimitri and me. Lissa and I sat in the middle, with Dimitri on my side and Christian on hers. Due to Court's wards, it wasn't necessary that Dimitri and I actually attend the class but Lissa's Queenly status meant that she needed a guardian _beside_ her at all times as well as several guardians _around_ her. Dimitri was attending because _I_ was attending, the same way that Christian was attending because _Lissa_ was attending.

I sat down and pulled my desk up. I pulled out my books and pens and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, murmuring, "Damn, I thought I got it all."

I felt a tug on my ponytail and turned to smile at Dimitri.

"You look very guardian-like," he told me.

I laughed softly, "Guardian-like? I think you'll find that's not a word Comrade," I laced my fingers with his.

He chuckled, "I don't recall you being too good at English."

I nodded, "Yeah, that's because I was too busy kicking all the novice's sorry butts from here to next Tuesday."

Dimitri grinned mischievously, "You were trained by the best."

"I didn't realise that I trained myself," I shot back.

"Ouch," he feigned hurt.

I shrugged, "You love it."

"I do, actually."

I scanned the room for danger quickly. My eyes rested on a very short, blonde Moroi, with a Dhampir guy sitting beside her. I threw a pen at the girl and she turned around, an annoyed expression on her face. Until she saw me. Her frown relaxed into a smile and she waved.

"Hey Mia," I mouthed.

She tapped the Dhampir behind her and he turned around and waved.

"Hi Eddie," I mouthed, giving a fake flirtatious wave.

He laughed and gave me a smile. I was happy that Eddie's future wasn't totally damaged. He was Mia's guardian. As a close friend of the Queen, Mia was one of the few non-royals to _get_ a guardian. Not that she needed one.

The professor, a well-known Moroi philosopher, Logan Pierce, entered the auditorium and stopped in front of a portable whiteboard. He clapped his hands twice, calling his class to attention. It was only our seventh lesson but he'd told us today that we would be getting our first assignments. Not that I really planned on passing my classes. I wasn't taking these classes for myself. I was taking them for Lissa.

"Could everyone please turn to page fifty-one of your textbooks and page 17 of your brief," Professor Pierce instructed.

Our class was called a Religion and Life class but in reality it was a philosophy class, looking more at the theology side of Religion rather than the actual beliefs and structure.

I flipped open my textbook and brief. Sighing I began reading over the assignment break-down.

"The Meaning of Life has been the topic of our class for the past week. But what is the meaning of life? This assignment is something you can look at from a factual or spiritual side, depending on how you choose to explain it," Professor Pierce turned and began writing key words on the board, "I want you to explain the difference between the factual and spiritual views. I want you to delve into the controversial side of the meaning of life, look at magazines, books, the internet. Find facts and statements on both. Do interviews, tests... at the end of the day I want something creative. I don't want a stack of 600 essays on my desk. I want mini-magazines, links to blogs, photographs, statistics, brochures, slide shows. Give me something original, something unique. This assignment is a paired assignment."

Lissa turned to me and whispered, "Do you mind if I go with Christian?"

"Not at all," I whispered back, "I have Dimitri."

"Alright, any questions?" Professor Pierce asked.

A thought suddenly crossed my mind. What was the meaning of life? I knew the answer almost immediately- It was about making the good things count for more than the bad things. It was stringing together those little things to make a life. In the end, the meaning of life was doing the best we could, finding friendship and love and happiness and knowing that we would die having made our mark on the world. And I suddenly realised why I couldn't do this assignment.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Guardian Hathaway?" Professor Pierce asked.

"Sir, do I have to do this assignment, because considering that I'm... I was shadow kissed, I mean I've died _twice_, and I have an unfair advantage," I almost put my hand down when another thought crossed my mind, "Guardian Belikov should also be excused... due to his former..." how do I put this? "situation."

Professor Pierce nodded, "Yes, I did consider this, Guardian Hathaway. You're both excused. Please see me after class as to how you will make up the marks."

I nodded, sitting back in my seat and looking up at Dimitri to make sure he wasn't angry at me for speaking for him and he wasn't reliving his Strigoi days. He was smiling at me.

Professor Pierce spent the rest of the lesson explaining the assignment further and going over which pages the rest of the class should refer to.

Lissa (and Christian by default) waited with Dimitri and I in our seats as the class cleared out of the room.

"Ugh, Rose, you're _so_ lucky that you don't have to do this," Lissa groaned.

I smiled, "Liss, _you_ wrote the College curriculum," I reminded her.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" she moaned.

"I'll help you if you want," I offered.

She shook her head, "That's like cheating Rose."

I scanned the room, out of habit, my eyes resting on the clock.

"Liss, don't you have a meeting with the Council about reversing the age law?"

Lissa cursed under her breath and grabbed Christian's hand, "Bye Rose," she yelled as she ran out of the room.

I took Dimitri's hand and we walked down the stairs to the front of the auditorium.

"Professor Pierce," Dimitri said.

Professor Pierce nodded, "Guardians Hathaway and Belikov. You have two options- one you can make up the assignment with a double assignment on our next topic or you can take the class average on this assignment."

"We'll take the class average," I said at the same time Dimitri said, "We'll make up the assignment."

Professor Pierce laughed, "Well which is it?"

I turned to Dimitri, "I trust the people in this class. They're smart and they're willing to be here. The class average will probably be higher than any score I get."

Dimitri sighed, "Rose."

I mimicked his tone, "Dimitri."

He tucked a strand of hair back into his ponytail and sighed again, this time in defeat, "We'll take the class average then."

Professor Pierce nodded, "Very well then. The next few classes will just be work on the assignment so I suppose you're excused until then."

I smiled, happy for the break. We said goodbye and Dimitri and I left, walking through court, hand in hand, to our room in palace housing.

"So, we have some time off then, Comrade," I said as we got into the empty house.

He smiled, "I guess we do."

I looked at the clock. My shift didn't start for another hour.

"Well I don't have anywhere to be right now," I said.

"Neither do I," Dimitri said huskily, pulling me closer to him by my waist and pushing his lips down onto mine.

**A/N: I KNOW THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN THE PERFECT PLACE FOR A LEMON, BUT I'M ONLY NEARLY FIFTEEN AND I AM NOT COMFORTABLE WRITING LEMONS, NOT TO MENTION I'D PROBABLY GET THE DETAILS WRONG. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY **


End file.
